Sharlie
Sharlie is a very different person from whom her friends first met. Long-exiled from them, she has taught herself to rely more on herself despite her weakness, accepting help infrequently and asking for it less often. Her scars are emotional, psychological, far more affecting than any minor physical scarring she's accumulated through the years. Only through deep trust will her past be opened, and perhaps healed to a degree. Basic Information * Full Name: Shalynxa Arcanya * Chosen Name: Sharlie Arcanya-Bolgant * In-Game: "Sharlie" * Race: Draenei * Class: Mage * Age: Early 30s human comparison * Sex: Female * Hair: Bright white, once neatly cropped but now hangs past her shoulders. She still manages to keep it swept up behind her horns. * Eyes: Bright silver, with a soft blue tint * Height: Somewhat short * Weight: Below average * Build: Very slight, "frail" * Professions: Enchanting and tailoring * Loyalties: To herself and any she considers family. She works with others only to further her own goals. Dress Sharlie is usually seen in a slightly faded but well cared-for red pantsuit with a matching wide-brimmed hat. Anything else is typically a variation on her mage's armor; an illusion projected over her clothing. Yet whatever she wears, it always seems just a little too large for her, almost allowing her to hide within her own clothes. History Distant Sharlie grew up on Draenor before the orcs became corrupted. She personally had very little contact with them, but her father had quite a bit more. He went missing shortly before the full-on assaults began; presumed dead. Obviously, she left on the Exodar, but initially as a civilian, meaning she did not assist in reclaiming the ship. As they made their journey, many were trained in what arts of war they were best suited to. Having never been one for physical prowess due to her weak constitution, she familiarized herself with elemental manipulation through arcane means, allowing her to aid the combatants without putting herself directly into the fray. Arrival Upon the Exodar's disastrous arrival on Azeroth, many friends she made during the journey were lost to her. Sharlie accepted what help was offered to her, both in furthering her training as well as in seeking any sign of anyone she had known. One presumed casualty is a male she had become very close to named Bolgant. Sharlie found a charm she had exchanged with him on one of the Lost Ones in the vicinity of the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Despite the help she had found on her way, she truly felt alone in the world and began to seclude herself from all contact, engrossing herself in the study of ice manipulation in a vain attempt to "freeze her pain". In the midst of her loss, she approached a group of mercenaries called the Malakim to keep her protected. Lacking any real income as is the case with most wandering travelers, an arrangement was struck that she would put whatever talents she had to work for them in exchange for their guardianship. She has been affiliated with the group ever since. Damnation With her confidence bolstered, Sharlie slowly opened herself back up to the world. During this time, she met a human warlock who would convince her of her own power. At his urging, she threw aside her elemental focus and trained strictly in the manipulation of pure arcane energies. The power came quickly to her, but like everything, it did not come without its penalties. Her body became accustomed to the flows of such large amounts of arcane energies, so much so that she began to become dependent on it. Abstaining from manipulating the flows brought on sharp migraines and dizziness, but at the same time, allowing it to pass freely through her for an extended period would have her lose all consciousness for hours at a time. Frightened by this change, she sought the help of the warlock again. He convinced her that by infusing her with the power of one of his demons, it would share her pain, lessening its effect on her, while also bolstering her own strength. She consented and at first, this seemed to work wonderfully. However, her well-being was never the goal. With the fractured essence of the demon feeding off of the same energies that Sharlie had come to rely upon, it slowly coalesced within her, then began to exert control. Months passed without her noticing, the warlock and the demon, possessing Sharlie, meeting in secret whenever she was weak enough for it to push forward. However, with the black outs becoming more frequent (due to the possession, though she did not realize it at the time), Sharlie became convinced his treatment wasn't working anymore. He had promised that the link would only be maintained as long as necessary, so she asked him to terminate it so she could find another solution. Yet, he refused. Self-Imposed Exile Once again, Sharlie sought out the Malakim, confiding in them her suspicions that she had allowed something terrible to begin. Though all common sense would call this "a bad plan," she trusted herself to one of Shakta Laughingwind's schemes. Stealing a soul device from the shadow council within Auchindoun, Shakta modified it to remove everything from within Sharlie, then filter the demon out as it replaced her. Given her zealotry towards gnomish engineering practices, it's arguable how well this scheme worked. Regardless of how weakened the ordeal left her, Sharlie was freed from the demonic essence's control. During her recovery, Sharlie stayed deep within Ironforge. Though she would never admit it, she had come to rely on the demon's strength to keep the arcane flows in check. As such, she ended up repeatedly demolishing the interior of her room while trying to regain control of her power. During this time, the full extent of what had been happening was revealed to her; she was pregnant. Abject terror took hold of her with several realizations, what he must have done, that he might seek her out, or even seek out the child at some point. Panic-stricken and (in her own mind) too far indebted to her protectors, she fled seeking exile to the deserts of Tanaris. Lost and Found Sharlie was not seen or heard from again until she resurfaced in Dalaran, some months after the Lich King's renewed assault from Northrend. She claims to be seeking news of a daughter named Alviine who would be over 20 years old now, despite having only been missing for less than a year. Category:Medium RP Category:Mage Category:Malakim Category:Tailor Category:Enchanter Category:Draenei Category:Alliance